Der Dúnedan
by LunaNigra
Summary: autorisierte Übersetzung. Wie erzählte Elrond Estel von seinem Erbe? Wie reagierte Estel? Warum Aragorn Bruchtal verließ. Oneshot.


**Der Dúnedan**

Von _LaurelAnichka,_ die mir freundlicher Weise erlaubt hat ihre Story zu übersetzen. Thanks!!!

Das Original ist Englisch und unter der ID **4556547 **zu finden. Oder natürlich unter der Autorin.

Viel Spaß! _LunaNigra_

* * *

Estel saß auf dem Stuhl gegenüber von Elronds Schreibtisch. Es war derselbe, auf dem er über die Jahre hin schon häufiger gesessen hatte, doch irgendwie schien dieses Mal anders. Sein Vater hatte ihn rufen lassen, was an sich nicht ungewöhnlich war. Das Ungewöhnliche war, dass Estel auf die Schnitzerei einer aufgehenden Sonne an der Lehne von Elronds Stuhl starrte. Diese Sonne war normalerweise von Elronds Körper verdeckt, doch nicht heute. Heute war Lord Elrond zu spät.

Da war ein Brief auf Elronds Seite des Schreibtisches. Einen Blick darauf werfend, entdeckte Estel seinen Namen. Sollte er es wagen…? Ja, das sollte er, beschloss er. Sein Vater war noch nicht hier und es war sowieso über ihn. Das Blatt zu sich hindrehend, las Estel:

_Du solltest es ihm bald mitteilen, mellon nîn. Je länger du es aufschiebst, desto schwieriger wird es sein, besonders, wenn man seine Vernarrtheit in Arwen betrachtet. Estel muss es erfahren. Es gibt Gerüchte, Gewisper eines Schattens im Osten… Währenddessen wird das Bild in Galadriels Spiegel dunkel mit jedem Tag. Elrond, ich sorge mich für uns alle._

Verwirrt glitt Estels Blick zur Unterschrift am Ende des Briefes. Der Brief war von Lord Celeborn aus Lothlórien. Warum sollte sich Daeradar Celeborn über einen Schatten im Osten sorgen? Meinte er Mordor? Estels Eingeweide zogen sich unangenehm zusammen. Und was war das über seine Vernarrtheit in Arwen? Er und Arwen liebten sich!

Gerade in diesem Moment wurde die Bürotür aufgerissen und Lord Elrond kam herein. Estel ließ den Brief wieder zurück auf den Tisch fallen, aber er konnte die Tatsache nicht verstecken, dass er ihn gelesen hatte. Elrond jedoch schien es nicht zu bemerken.

„Deine Brüder", sagte er schroff, „sind unglaublich dickköpfig, besonders wenn sie mit _mir_ uneinig sind. Ich hatte gehofft, es sei eine Phase, aus der sie herauswachen würden, aber bis jetzt haben sie das noch nicht getan und sie sind schon seit einiger Zeit erwachsen. Meine Entschuldigung für meine Verspätung!" Dann fiel sein Blick auf den Brief auf dem Tisch, der noch immer Estel zugewandt war. „Hast du meine Korrespondenz gelesen?"

„Es tut mir Leid, Ada, aber mein Name stand darin, darum…"

„Estel, du bist kein Kind mehr", sagte Elrond scharf. „Ich sollte dir nicht sagen müssen, dass du dich um deine eigenen Dinge kümmern sollst. Es trifft sich, dass dieser Brief auch dich betrifft, aber ich würde es bevorzugt haben, wenn du es von mir gehört hättest..." Der Elfenlord blickte auf einmal unsicher. „Estel, deine Brüder wollten nicht, dass ich es dir bereits mitteile. Sie glauben, dass du auch weiterhin unwissend bleiben kannst. Wie du wahrscheinlich gelesen hast, stimmt dein Daeradar Celeborn dem nicht zu- ebenso wie ich."

„Was ist es, Ada?", fragte Estel mit einem Kloß im Hals. „Und was hat es mit den Schatten im Osten zu tun?"

„Erinnerst du dich an deinen wahren Namen- den, der dir am Tag deiner Geburt gegeben wurde?"

„Natürlich", das Holz von Elronds Tisch war weich unter seinen Finger. „Aragorn, Arathorns Sohn."

„Und wer ist Aragorn, Arathorns Sohn?"

„Meine Sippe sind die Dúnedan." Estels Stimme zitterte. „Warum ist das wichtig? Es ist nichts, was ich nicht weiß."

Elrond ignorierte ihn, sein Gesicht ausdruckslos. „Weißt du, wer die Dúnedan sind?"

„Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst."

„Du kennst die Númenor, nicht wahr?"

„Die Männer des Westens? Was haben sie mit den Dúnedan zu tun?" Er fasste die Tischkante fester. Elrond hatte einen sehr erschöpften Gesichtsausdruck. Das letzte Mal, als er diesen Blick gesehen hatte, hatten Elladan und Elrohir sich die Haare gebleicht.

„Die Dúnedan sind die Nachfahren der Menschen von Númenor."

„Nein, Ada." Estel ließ die Tischkante los und begann eine Locke seines hüftlangen Haares um seine Finger zu wickeln. „Das Geschlecht der Númenor starb mit dem Tod Isildur, erinnerst du dich? Du hast mir selbst von seinem Tod erzählt und davon, wie er dich in den Feuern von Orodruin verriet. Gondor wird seit vielen Jahren von seinem Truchsess regiert."

„Isildur hatte einen Sohn", sagte Elrond kurzangebunden. „Er überlebte und brachte seine Familie und seine gesamte Sippe hoch in den Norden. Sie nannten sich anders und durchwanderten die Welt. Ein Hinweis auf ihre Abstammung ist die Länge ihres Lebens."

„Ada, sicher-"

„Der Erbe Isildurs war für viele Generationen der Anführer der Dúnedan. Dein Großvater war ihr Anführer, dein Vater war ihr Anführer und-"

„Nein!" Estel erhob sich in einer flüssigen Bewegung und riss dabei beinahe seinen Stuhl um. „Ada, da muss es einen Fehler geben!"

„Es gibt keinen Fehler", antwortete Elrond, seine Stimme ruhig. „Du bist der Erbe des Thrones von Gondor. Ein großes Dunkel wächst in den Feuern Mordors. Je näher es kommt, desto näher rückt die Zeit, in der du deinen Thron beanspruchen musst."

„Ich möchte den Thron nicht, Ada!", rief Estel. Seine Stimme schwoll mit jedem Wort. „Du weißt, was ich für mein Leben geplant habe- was ich immer noch plane! Ich wurde unter Glorfidel ausgebildet Imladris zu beschützen! Das ist es, was ich mein ganzes Leben wollte!"

„Ich habe diesen Traum nie unterstützt!" Elronds Stimme war matt und ausdruckslos. „Es ist nicht, was für dich vorherbestimmt ist! Du bist bestimmt König zu werden!" Auch er erhob sich und Estel fühlte sich plötzlich wieder wie ein kleiner Junge, der gescholten wurde, obwohl er schon lange seine endgültige Größe erreicht hatte und nun auf Augenhöhe mit seinem Vater stand. „Diese Diskussion ist beendet."

Für einen langen Augenblick stand Estel still, den Augenkontakt mit seinem Vater nicht brechend. Schließlich fragte er, seine Stimme rau und erstickt, die erste Frage, die ihm in den Sinn kam. „Was ist mit Arwen?"

„Was ist mit ihr?"

„Du weißt, das wir vorhatten zu heiraten."

„Ich hab euch nie meinen Segen gegeben."  
„Ich liebe sie, Ada!"

„Estel, glaubst du wirklich, dass ich meine Tochter einem einfachen Sterblichen geben würde?" Elronds Augen blitzten. „Sie würde sterben!"

„Ich werde ohne sie sterben!", schrie Estel. „Tu uns das nicht an!"

„Du wirst sowieso sterben!", donnerte Elrond. „Sie ist meine Tochter, Estel!"

Estel zuckte zurück, aber gab nicht nach. „Und ich bin dein Sohn, oder etwa nicht?" Die Welt drehte sich. Er blinzelte hektisch um sie wieder ins Gleichgewicht zu bringen. „Zählt das den überhaupt nichts?"

„Du bist nicht mein Sohn", spie Elrond. „Ich hab dich besser erzogen als das. Wenn du dich weiterhin so verantwortungslos benimmst, dann bist du nicht länger mein Sohn."  
„Ada? Estel?", fragte eine sanfte Stimme von der Tür. Arwen, angelockt durch ihre erhobenen Stimmen, stand besorgt in der Tür. „Was ist los?"

Beide ignorierten sie. Elrond blickte finster. „Du bist ein Dummkopf, Aragorn."

„Mein Name ist Estel!"

„Du musst deine Abstammung akzeptieren!"

„Was für einen Unterschied macht es? Ich werde nie König sein!"

„Die Zeit, in der die Leute von Mittelerde Unterstützung benötigen werden, wird schneller kommen, als du denkst. Du musst dich darauf vorbereiten, ihre Rufe zu beantworten."

Estel schlug mit den Handflächen auf den Tisch. „Die Leute von Mittelerde werden sich einen neuen Retter suchen müssen! Ich werde den Job nicht annehmen!" Sein Stuhl schlug rumpelnd auf dem Boden auf, als er sich auf dem weg zur Tür machte. Arwen stand verwirrt in seinem Weg.

„Du wirst keine Wahl haben, Aragorn." Gegen seinen Willen wandte Estel seinem Vater das Gesicht zu, als dieser fortfuhr. „Der Thron hat dich akzeptiert, ob du es akzeptierst oder nicht. Ich kann es in deinem Benehmen, in deinen Augen sehen. Du wirst König sein."

„Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass der Thron mich akzeptiert. Ich möchte kein König werden. Ich würde kein-" Estel schluckte. „Ich würde kein guter König sein."

„Du bist kein Kind!", rief Elrond. „ Es hat keine Zeit für lächerliche Unsicherheiten. Du kannst dir nicht weiter deine Ohren zuhalten und alles verleugnen, was ich sage und hoffen, dass die Zukunft es schon zurechtbiegen wird!"

„Warte nur ab."

„Ich werde nicht zusehen, wie du dein Geburtsrecht fortwirfst." Elrond trat hinter seinem Schreibtisch hervor und stellte sich wieder vor Estel. Arwen stand noch immer in der Tür und sah aus, als wolle sie etwas sagen.

„Ich habe ein Geburtsrecht, Ada", flüsterte Estel. „Ich bin dein Sohn. Imladris ist mein Zuhause."

„Nein!" Ein angsteinflößender Ausdruck zog sich über Elronds Gesicht. Estel stolperte ängstlich zurück. „Du bist nicht mein Sohn, Aragorn, Arathorns Sohn. Vom heutigen Tage an, bist du nur noch ein Gast in diesem Haus! Du hast hier kein Geburtsrecht!"

„Ada-"

„Nein!" Elrond trat einen weiteren Schritt vor, seine Hände in den Falten seines Gewandes verkrallt. „Bis du deine Abstammung und deine Verantwortungen akzeptierst, bist du nicht länger mein Sohn. Du bist nicht mehr willkommen in Imladris."

„Das macht keinen Sinn", warf Arwen ein. „Er ist nicht länger dein Sohn, solange er nicht akzeptiert, dass er der Sohn eines Anderen ist?"

„Still, Arwen", blafften Elrond und Estel gleichzeitig.

„Raus", sagte Elrond sanft. „Ihr beide. Raus aus meinem Büro."

Einen kurzen Blick tauschend huschten Estel und Arwen aus der Tür und schlossen sie hinter sich. Elrond stellte Estels ungeworfenen Stuhl wieder auf und sank zitternd auf ihn.

„Oh, Eru", flüsterte er. „Was habe ich getan?"

* * *

Kurz vor Sonnenaufgang am nächsten Morgen stand eine große, vermummte Gestalt an der Straße von Imladris. Ihr Haar, zuvor lang und wallend, war knapp über der Schulter unsanft mit einem Messer abgeschnitten worden. Ein zerbrochenes Schwert hing in einer abgenutzten Scheide an seiner Seite. Ihre Augen waren gerötet, aber der Gesichtsausdruck entschlossen.

„Aus Wiedersehen, Ada", flüsterte Aragorn in die Stille. Dann machte er seinen ersten Schritt in die weite Welt.

* * *

Adar/Ada: Vater/Papa

Daeradar: Großvater (Selbstbildung des Autors)

* * *

So. Ich, und _LaurelAnichka_ natürlich auch, würden uns riesig über eure Meinung hören. Besonders ich, da es meine erste Übersetzung _und _meine erste Herr der Ringe Fanfic ist!

Also, Reviewt!!!

Ganz Liebe Grüße _LunaNigra_


End file.
